X-men Evolution: the time of Beginings
by Nuri-Chan
Summary: it's where Kurt meets a new girl who has powerful super powers.Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

****

X-MEN EVOLUTION: THE TIME OF BEGINNINGS 

Authors Note: By Stefa A. Roberts (me), 12/23/01, All characters except Rena/Geo belong to me the others belong to the WB and or their perspective owners.(Kurt is night crawler right? if not I'm sorry I've forgotten their names :)

It was another peaceful Saturday morning, Rena, a 16-year-old high school student woke up happy not expecting the things that were to become of her that afternoon...

"Rena it's time to get up!" Rena's mother called out to the groggy Rena who slumped out of bed rubbing her eyes.

"Why do we have to go to that stupid picnic anyways?" Rena said to her mumbling as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower she dried off, brushed her teeth and lastly combed her short (about down to her neck) golden-brown (auburn) hair. Rena walked down stairs as she buttoned the last button on her gray, long sleeved shirt, which had a golden dragon with some red Japanese letters on the front. 

"Morning honey" Rena's father said as he kissed her cheek and passed her by the stairs as he made his way out the door to work.

"Bye daddy, so mom what's for breakfast?" Rena waved to her father then asked her mother. Rena's mother pointed to the cinnamon toast and scrambled eggs on the plates in the kitchen table. Rena licked her lips and sat down and ate her breakfast with her mom and her little brother.

"So Rena are you ready to go to the park?" Rena's mother asked.

"Kind of I mean why do we have to go anyways I mean there's like no reason for me to be there." Rena replied as she swallowed the last of the toast.

"I heard some of the rest of the school is going to be there." Rena's mom replied giving her a coy look.

Rena smiled thinking of some of the cute guys being there and nodded saying "well if you insist I'll go." Rena's mother giggled and nodded. Two hours went by fast as it was already 12:00 pm. "Mom were gonna be late!" Rena yelled out to her mom as she closed the door behind her as she got into the van. Rena's little brother looked like little Japanese kid, with that black hair which was cut like Moe from the three stooges and his brown eyes were always squinty looking. "Stop looking at me like that Eddie, your gonna make me gag." Rena said as she noticed her brother starring at her.

"Then me gonna do it anyways." Eddie replied as he opened his eyes wider and starred at Rena some more before she yanked his cheeks from both sides. "OW!" Eddie yelled out as best a 10-year-old could. Their mom broke it up and Rena sat in the front seat while Eddie in the back. They drove to the park for about 30 minutes and when they got there Eddie jumped out of the car window as the car stopped and ran down one of the grassy hills. Rena got out and stood onto the ground and looked around and spotted her friend Jean and ran over to her. "Hi there Jean, so where's the rest of the gang?" Rena asked smiling as she brushed some of her long hair away from her face.

"Oh their over at the snack bar getting drinks and food, I stayed here and decided to watch over the stuff to make sure it doesn't get stolen or anything like that." Jean replied as she pointed to the picnic cover on the ground and the backpacks.

"Oh well here they come" Rena replied as she pointed to the group of Kitty, Rouge, Scott, Kurt and Lance who were walking towards them with food. "Hiya's guys and gals if your wondering why I am here lets just say I was forced along with the threat of being grounded." The group laughed a bit and Rena smiled as they all sat down and began to eat the picnic.

"So who's up for a game?" Kurt asked with that accent that Rena so liked. The group raised their hands and so did Rena. "Ok then Tag it is." 

"Tag? Isn't that like for kids?" Rouge asked looking skeptic. 

"Not this one the person who tags the other gets a kiss from them." Kurt said with a smirk, which made Rena blush. "So who's in?"

Rena raised her hand first then so did the rest and they nominate Kurt to be it while they all hid. 

"This is going to be too easy." Scott said as him and Lance went to the West End of the park and Kitty and Rouge went to the south while Rena and Jean went to the North end, leaving Kurt in the middle of the park. Jean hid behind a big oak tree while Rena hid behind a small wall. Rena giggled then was shushed by Jean who tried to calm her down.

Rena peeked over the wall looking at Kurt who looked around and scratched his head then disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared next to Kitty's hiding spot. "Man this is going to be way too easy." Rena said but turned around and spotted Toad and the rest or as she named their group "the weirdo's". "Oh no not them they'll ruin it all, I'd better lead them away from the group's game." Rena said as she ran past them running towards a building. Of course Quick Silver got there before her and held up his hands and she stopped.

"So where's the rest of your goodie group hmm?" Quick asked. Rena shook her head and backed up and blinked as she backed up into the blob and she turned around and then looked to her side and dove into a small alleyway, which she ran down. "Hey boys let have some fun with little Rena shall we?" Quick asked as Toad and the Blob nodded. Quick ran after Rena as the Toad jumped up to the roof and the Blob walked to the other side of the building to literally bump into Rena.

"I've got to find a way out!" Rena thought as she stopped suddenly to see the Blob in her way then turned around to see Quick zooming towards her and the Toad flying at her for he jumped down from a roof. She held out her hands in defense and gasped as she suddenly felt a burst of energy threw her body and before she could realize the ground at her feet rumbled then exploded and lifted her upwards to the sky on a pillar of stone and ground. Rena blinked open jawed at this and so did the rest. 

Rena looked to her hands and they were sparkling white and yellow and she looked downwards at them and gasped seeing Quick run up the pillar towards her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rena screamed as she held out her hands again this time a gust of air shot from the sky then from her hands at Quick which blasted him downwards.

"What the!?" Quick said before getting blasted by the gust of air down onto the blob and toad who were just starring up at Rena. Rena who was amazed at all of this just sat there on her knees wondering what was happening to her while at the X-Mansion Charles's giant computer already was ringing off in alarm.

"Charles look, another kid has discovered their powers." Wolverine said as he typed on the computer making a full-scale picture of Rena with information on her life, body type and other things appear on the screen.

"Yes, but where is she?" Charles asked as he typed on the computer and found out. "At the park, isn't that where Scott and the others are also?"

"I'll give Scott a call and tell him to find her." Wolverine said as he pulled out his cell-phone. But Charles stopped him and told him he would contact Scott threw telepathy. Wolverine nodded and tucked his phone away.

"Scott...do you hear me?" Scott heard in his head and closed his eyes and contacted back "yes Professor I do, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Your friend Rena, well she's like us, she's newly discovered her powers but I think she may be in danger can you find her?" Charles said to Scott who replied "Rena!? Professor, she's one of our school friends, in fact she's here right now, or at least was, I'll alert the rest and we'll save her." Scott then opened his eyes and yelled out the others saying "Time out, it's a mission!" Which the others replied as in running up to him.

"What's the mission?" Jean asked as she looked at Scott and knew he was worried about something. 

"Well we have to save Rena, ya see she's a mutant like one of us, brand new actually." Scott replied, as he looked around then looked to Jean and the rest.

"Wow! Isn't that a surprise and I didn't think a girl like Rena would be special in anyway, come on gang lets find Rena!" Rouge said as she and Kitty ran to the West Side, Kurt and Lance to the East Side and Jean and Scott to the North side of the park. 

They found Rena all right, she was still sitting on top of the pillar of stone and ground as they came there and blinked. "Don't worry I'll save Rena." Kurt said as he jumped up and went poof in a cloud of smoke and appeared next to Rena. 

"Kurt!? Oh thank goodness I thought I was going to be stuck up here forever!" Rena said as she wiped some tears from her eyes and hugged Kurt who blushed slightly. Kurt teleported them to the ground, which made Rena's eyes, widen as she stood there stunned. Scott and the others explained about everything, about their academy, themselves and their abilities and lastly about Charles.

"What!? I'm like you guys? And you never told me you were hmm Mutants?" Rena asked as she blinked at them. The next thing she knew was they were driving over to the academy. Rena thought about her new life's secret and thought about it long. They finally arrived at the academy where Kitty and Jean had to help Rena out of the car and into the academy. Rena blinked seeing Professor X.

"Hello there young lady, I'm Professor X, or just Charles, anyways you must have a hundred questions so here let me take you to my office and we can answer some of those questions." Charles said as he lead her to his office where she asked questions like, Where did this whole mutant thing come from, or Why did her powers suddenly come up and lastly Were there any bad things that could come of her powers. Charles answered them all but she still felt kind of confused but liked the idea of sleep-over's and other fun things to do at the academy made her smile.

"So this is going to be like summer camp except I get to use my powers and what not?" Rena asked smiling but frowned as she was told the rules of her powers and the academy. Rena walked around the mansion and almost screamed as she saw the "real" Kurt but smiled thinking he looked like a blue fuz-ball.

"umm hi Rena, I hope you don't think of the true me to be disturbing." Kurt said smiling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No way Kurt, in fact your kind of cute." Rena replied and giggled to see Kurt blush and grin. "So Kurt wanna give me the 25 cent tour of this place?" Rena asked smiling as she held out her arm to him which Kurt nodded and jumped up from sitting on the floor and took her arm.

Kurt led her around the academy and showed her the danger room, the computer room, the rooms where they sleep in and some other things like the pond, the fountain and lastly the room she'd be sleeping in. Rena looked around in the rooms smiling and thinks of it being rich and cozy, since she didn't have a room mate she smiled even more.

Rena turned around facing Kurt as she leaned her back against the door and smiled to Kurt. "I know I was new at school that one week but you were the first friend I made at that school, plus you introduced me to the others, and lastly thanks for the tour I really enjoyed it...so um goodnight." Rena said and gulped as she leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek and smiled as she quickly got into her room and quickly closed the door behind her.

Kurt had a blank expression on his face then shook his head and held his right cheek and smiled as he slowly walked down the hall to his room but bumped into a couple of things before getting there.

Later that night Rena had called up her mom and told her she would be sleeping over at a friends house tonight and maybe tomorrow. Rena let out a sigh of relief as she fell onto her bed and smiled as she slowly began to drift to sleep. 

The Next morning after breakfast Charles asked Rena to go with him to the danger room saying he wanted to see what her powers exactly were. Rena told him of what happened and how she used her powers which made Charles hmmm and think. "well Rena I think you have the power of the elements but it seems you can't use them unless your near or onto a element like the ground or in the air, lets see what happens when we introduce you to the danger room is that ok?" Charles asked and Rena just nodded as she walked into the danger room in nothing but her short sleeved black shirt and her blue jean shorts.

The others gathered into the main room of the console to watch how Rena did in the danger room. Charles activated the room changer which made the room around her appear as a forest. He then pressed a button making robotic forms of animals appear in the forest and surround her.

Rena looked around and bit her bottom lip seeing as how she was surrounded by robotic wolves, one wolf jumped at her and Rena held out her hands and remembered what the Professor said about controlling the elements and yelled out "FIRE!" and then a spark of light appeared in her hands and she releases a jet of fire at the wolf making it jump back and slam into a wall and then burn to ash. she turned around and smiled thinking she had a handle on this and looked for which wolf was going to attack her next.

"Wow she's good, what powers does she have again?" Kitty asked as Rena blasted a large chunk of stone at another wolf.

"well Kitty, it seems she has the power to invoke or otherwise control the elements as Storm controls the weather." Charles replied.

Rena was doing a really good job as she then winced and grabbed her arm as a wolf slashed it as it jumped past her. Suddenly Rena's eyes turned white and she started to growl and the earth below her rumbled and she stood up straight and let out scream and the ground below her cracked and floated up then swirled around her then she let the stone pieces loose and they smashed and crushed the wolves and one chunk smashed into the console window making a crack in it. Quickly Charles shut off the danger room and then Rena's eyes went back to normal and she rubbed her head.

"It seems like when she gets mad she losses control of her powers and they just react and make a blast of energy which would probably take out a block." Charles said to the rest as he made a note of it and spoke into the microphone and said "ok Rena great job you can come out now." to Rena and she nodded as she held her arm and walked out of the danger room.

"Sorry about the window-ow!, Professor." Rena said as her arm was being cleaned then wrapped by Jean.

"So have you thought of a name for yourself like us?" Lance asked as he leaned against a wall and looked to her then to Kitty smiling.

"I was thinking of something not too long and yet simple, so how's the name Geo?" Rena asked smiling then grinned as the group gave her compliments about her new name.

"So G-e-o, wanna go out and play some volleyball?" Kurt asked which Rena nodded and the others came along and they played for about an hour with the result of Rena, Kitty and Rouge's team winning.

Rena was taking a shower and loved it more then ever, since she had a Jacuzzi bathtub/shower in her room. She stayed in it for about an hour and when she got out she was clean and smelling like roses and cream. "I love this place!" Rena said giggling. Rena stepped out of the shower with a green towel around her body and she was drying her hair with a blue towel. Rena walked out of the bathroom and walked into her room and blinked seeing Kurt there, Kurt who was waiting to talk to her blushed at the sight of Rena in a towel (the towel below her thighs and showing some of her cleavage).

"Um, um , um Sorry Rena!" Kurt said as he hid his eyes with his hands which Rena zoomed into her closet and changes quickly into some clothes that were put in there for her. She walked out in black jean shorts and a red, long sleeved, belly shirt on "So Kurt what did you want to talk to me about?" Rena said as she sat on her bed looking to Kurt who was sitting in her rocking chair.

"Well it's just about that kiss, it's not bad or anything it's just that I want to know if you would well you know." Kurt said as he played with his tail looking down to his feet blushing.

"A-are you asking me out Kurt?" Rena asked shocked but blushing and blinked as Kurt nodded. Rena lifted up his head and gave him a sweet smile "this is a bit too fast for me but...sure I'll go out with you." Rena gulped and so did Kurt as they then both looked down to their feet.

After a couple of days Kurt and Rena had gotten closer from sitting together at lunch to talking more then an hour to each other either on the phone, at the academy to even at school. Now it was apparent that Kurt the crazy prankster and Rena the normal looking super duper girl were a couple. 

Rena's life seemed a lot easier now since Kurt helped her with almost everything not to mention he always made her smile and laugh. And with Kurt Rena always brought out the sensitive and caring part of him out not to mention she always cooked him cookies and other treats which were his favorite. 

**But was their happiness to last forever? and what happens if rumors were to start up? but lastly what happens if Magneto comes looking for the special girl with the special yet powerful gift?.....Find out next time in Issue #2 _"Love me, Hold me, and don't ever leave me." magneto's recipe for disaster and power._**

**__**

SEE YA NEXT TIME PEOPLES ^_~.....


	2. Love me, hold, don't ever leave me: Magn...

****

"Love me, Hold me, and don't ever leave me." Magneto's recipe for disaster and power.

By: Stefa Roberts (Saki), The X-men characters belong to their owners but Rena belongs to me so please ask if you'd like to use her.

It was another normal day at high school for Rena, she had eaten lunch with Kurt and the rest and also had managed to get five A's out of her 6 classes. Rena kept her little x-men secret from her family because Rena thought they couldn't handle their daughter having super powers. Well Rena and Kurt were walking home when suddenly a gust of wind zoomed past them, who turned out to be Quick Silver.

"Why are you dudes doing this?" Kurt demanded as he put Rena behind him.

"Cause we can blue boy, now it's time to play." Quick Silver smirked and then ran around them creating a small twister and they were being whirled around inside. Suddenly Rena opened her eyes and held out her hands towards the ground and smiled as a pillar of ground shot up and lifted her and Kurt out of the Quick Silver twister.

"Um Quickie you're forgetting about earth girl up there." Toad pointed out looking kinda sarcastic.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I almost forgot to repay you for last time earth girl!" Quick Silver zoomed up the pillar and ran at Rena but was drop kicked in the side by Kurt who had been fed up with his antics. Rena was surprised but smiled as she watched Quicksilver hit the ground and slowly sits up rubbing his head and back. "Were gonna get you for that!" Quick Silver yelled out before him and his goons left.

Away in a deserted island a dark man with white eyes was typing at a computer in a dark cave and smiled darkly seeing Rena's file, the man was Magneto. He had rebuilt some of his fallen space station after it crashed and rebuilt it on a deserted island near the coast of Hawaii. "Charles you and your so called x-men will pay for what you did, and this girl shall be the weapon of my army against those fools who call themselves humanity..." Magneto smirked and went back to typing.

"Those guys never let up!" Scott said after he listened to Rena and Kurt's story. Scott walked with Jean to the Professors office and knocked on his door.

"Professor, why are these jerks continuing to attack Rena? I'd like to know who's behind it.." Scott asked giving him a sympathetic look.

"Or maybe it's just some of their pranks just to mess around with goodie girls mind." Rouge interjected as she walked in with her arms crossed across her chest. Jean gave her a What the? Look and wondered why she said that.

"Yes that might be it, but what if someone, someone was behind this and found about Rena...?" Charles said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well whatever it is we got to keep a closer eye on Rena and make sure nothing too bad happens to her." Logan said as he walked in drinking some coffee. Charles nodded and looked to Scott and Jean.

"Do you mind watching over her?" Charles asked looking to them and hoping they would assist him. Scott and Jean agreed and walked out with Rouge walking out behind them.

"What's wrong with Rouge? She seems a bit more hostile, ever since Rena joined our x-men." Logan asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe jealousy? But then again who their teenagers, mixed emotions and what not." Charles said which made him and Logan smile in agreement.

Rena was outside the academy kicking some rocks against a wall as she waited for Kurt to meet her outside. Suddenly she looked down to her silver necklace which had a yin & yang symbol on it and blinked as it floated over to the right of her. She looked over to the right of her shoulder and gasped seeing a tall dark man with piercing white eyes and a strange red and purple outfit on. "W-who are you?" Rena asked.

Rena gasped as the metal bracelets, rings and her necklace were attracted to the man and she was helplessly pulled toward him. "I'm here to answer your every question about your new skills, just think of me as a tutor in the ways of your powers.." Magneto said as he stopped her in front of him and looked into her deep hazel eyes.

"But I don't know, I mean the Professor has already answered some of my fewer questions but I want to know more, can you really tell me about my powers?" Rena asked and blinked as she was pulled to Magneto and was close to him and he shot up into the air with her, Rena had no choice but to hang on and didn't notice the ring Kurt had given her for Valentines fell off and hit ground.

Rena woke up as she had fainted as she was flying with Magneto, she sat up on the bed she was placed on and looked around blinking. "Whoa where am I? Magneto? Magneto, where are you?" Rena called out as she got up from her bed and walked out the door and then suddenly bumped into him.

"Awake I see, well please step this way Rena and maybe I'll get a chance to witness your powers?" Magneto said with a smile that would have made Charles shiver because it seemed so human so...nice. Rena nodded and walked over to the computer console (a huge one like in the x-men's base) and looked to the screen and gasped. There she saw Kurt chasing after Kitty happily. 

"I'm not even gone for a day and he flirts with other girls...?" Rena said tears coming to her eyes. Magneto put his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"See how the real world is Rena? You thought of them as friends and it turns out they were using you..." Magneto said making his lies swirl into truth. Rena turned and cried into his chest and he smiled wickedly as he held her and tried to so called comfort her.

"B-but how could they just do that? Just lie and use me, but oddly enough their truths seemed so...real and believable, I need some time alone Mr. Magneto..." Magneto nodded and led Rena to her room and closed the door behind her and smiled.

"The child suspects nothing, so gullible, so innocently naive, she's the perfect weapon to seep my revenge on Charles and his group of so-called hero's." Magneto went to his room in the big mansion that he formed from his old space station, which he formed into a house, which was inside a mound of caves. The Next morning Rena was out on the beach making a waterspout from the sea, which of course was to Magneto's approval. It had been two weeks since anyone had seen Rena, but Rena didn't care because each day Magneto's lies seeped deeper into her mind and heart, turning her. "Ok, Rena girl that's enough for today, goof job." Rena smiled and nodded and she walked over to Magneto and smiled.

"Ok uncle Magneto, thank you." Rena said as she hugged him and sipped the drinks he brought out for him and her. Over the two weeks Magneto had treated Rena as if she was his daughter but secretly kept his true plans for her hidden. Yet Magneto's heart pained as he knew that his new "daughter" would have to be used as destruction and would be nothing more then a tool of destruction. "So uncle, when are we going back to the city?" Rena asked smiling as she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Soon, Dear, just wait till tomorrow ok?" Magneto said smiling as he patted her head. She just jumped up and danced about giggling which made Magneto smile even more even...laugh? (Whoa kinda weird huh?)

Next morning Rena and Magneto were flying to the city. Rena was still kind of new to flying since he taught her how to fly just last week. After two hours they landed atop a building on the school grounds. "Now remember Rena, our training is our secret ok?" Rena nodded and she hopped down from the gymnasium and walked to the main building. 

"Rena's back!" Evan said pointing to Rena who was walking down the hallways looking way different. She was wearing things that would normally make her blush of the thought of wearing them, like that blue schoolgirl skirt and a black belly shirt and some shades on. Rena met their eyes with her own and turned around and walked down another hallway. Kurt ran after her and smiled seeing her safe and yet seeing her, made him smile. 

"Rena, wait up!" Kurt called out and Rena stopped and turned around and gave him a sarcastic look. 

"Yes?" Rena asked in a sarcastic voice, which made Kurt almost fall on his butt. Kurt looked at her eyes threw her shades and blinked seeing her eyes which were normally hazel were...Grey. 

"What's with the eyes color? Contacts? And another thing where have you been for the last two weeks? I was worried so much I--" Suddenly Kurt stopped seeing a tear fall onto her sleeve and looked up at her face and saw her with tears traveling down her face. 

"And since when.... Did you start caring so much about me huh? Everything's a joke with you from a prank to a girl's heart. Well this joke isn't lasting anymore.... I'm leaving for good." Time seemed to slow down and it seemed like everyone looked at them and gasped as Rena turned her back to Kurt and walked away from him, leaving a small trail of tears in the air. Kurt was frozen, he didn't know what to say, do or think.Scott and the others ran to Kurt and asked a bunch of questions like "what was that about?" And "what the hell happened!?" Kurt pushed threw them and ran after Rena. He grabbed her wrist and ran her to gym and closed the doors behind them. 

"Rena, what's wrong!? Why do you just want to break this up? What happened?" Kurt asked as he put his hands up against the wall behind her. Rena looked into his eyes and then turned away letting another tear roll down her cheek.

"Something that was expected...He told me everything." Rena's eyes widened and covered her mouth, noticing that it sounded like she cheated on him. Kurt's hands were shaking as the wall behind her began to crack. 

"So...you're leaving me for another guy?" Kurt was holding back the tears and turned his back on her. Rena shook her head and turned him around so their eyes met.

"No! That's not it, it's just that I saw you flirting with the other girls and it seemed like you didn't even care about where I was, so your the one who cheated on me not I on you!" Rena said letting the tears roll down her face. Kurt looked angry, very angry as he slammed his fist into a wall making a hole in the wall.

"What are you talking about!? I'd never hurt you, I love you, but if you think that we can't get along then I'm leaving!" Rena fell to her knee's crying. Then Kurt picked her up and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes saying "Rena... you mean the world to me, I could never hurt you even if I wanted to." Rena's eyes suddenly started to change back to hazel which made Kurt smile and then as if it was their first, momentous, and long awaited kiss, they kissed deeply as they held onto each other.

Suddenly the doors of the gym flung open and the windows exploded making the glass shatter. Rena let out a surprised scream and Kurt held onto her trying to protect her. Kurt's eyes widened seeing a figure from before, a dark figure in which made him freeze almost an instant. "Oh poor little Rena, this is such a problem, if it wasn't for your love, then you would have destroyed them and the rest of the trash in one day. But now you've forced me to do this." Magneto said smiling as he lifted his hands and Rena flew up yelping as she suddenly stopped and was floating in front of Magneto who himself was floating.

"Magneto! Give Rena Back!!!" Kurt demanded, Kurt felt a rage inside himself, which felt like a thousand volcano's going off at once. Kurt's disguise broke off and his true form was revealed and he jumped up trying to trash Magneto. Kurt kicked Magneto in the stomach and punched him in the face, which made Rena fall to the ground. Kurt turned to Rena and tried to reach her but Magneto grabbed his tail and twirled him around before throwing him into the stands. Rena yelped before she hit the ground but floated just an inch from the ground and then landed softly onto it. 

Rena looked over to Kurt and gasped seeing his cough up some blood she rushed over to him. "Kurt! Kurt! are you ok?" Rena asked holding him to her. Kurt smiled up to her and winked before passing out. Magneto's laughter echoed threw the gym, which then Rena felt something inside of her just snap. Suddenly she floated into the air and Magneto's laughter stopped as he backed up in surprised seeing Rena's hazel eyes turned purple and were glowing purple too. 

"shut up....just SHUT UP!" Rena screamed out before releasing a massive wave of fire, which made Magneto fly threw the roof out towards the sky, which Rena followed. The School stopped and looked into the sky seeing two things fight not sure who either were since they were both ways up in the sky. 

Rena let loose a bolt of lighting at magneto who dodged to the left and released a wave of magnetic energy which made Rena flip a couple times which made her dizzy just before Magneto smacked her hard across the face into the roof of the gym. She stood up and looked to Magneto and growled as she then closed her eyes and held up her hands saying "Elements of the world, I am connected to you now and forever now hear your child's pleas for help and blast that bastard to hell!" Suddenly fire, water, leaves and a gust of air surrounded her. 

Rena looked to Magneto who was charging up an attack for her. She held up her hands (palms out) and aimed at Magneto yelling out "Elements heed my call and force your entry into my hands and use my energy to make a weapon to kill that man!" Finally she let loose a gust of cold winds surrounded by swirls of purple fire, ice water and stone and ground. 

Magneto released a gigantic beam of energy at her saying "Time to die daughter of darkness!" Magneto smiled seeing Rena's powers start to fall against his then gasped as Rena held her ground and screamed releasing more energy into her powers which over powered his and got him within a water spout/tornado/dust devil/tsunami. "Nooooooo!!!!" Magneto screamed out as he was whirled into the elemental hurricane and was carried off being beaten by it to somewhere far off (hopefully to Antarctica.)

Rena fell to her side but was caught by Kurt who held her close to him and they both smiled before kissing once more, in front of the beautiful sunset. 

A week later Rena's life was better then ever, she and her family was back together even though they have a daughter with super powers, she was engaged to Kurt (^_^), and her X-men career as Geo was going great. Not to mention she's studying to be a chief or at least an artist with Kurt's full support.

****

THE END... or at least till I think of something else that hopefully isn't too mooshy ^_~. See ya when I see ya's people, and I hoped you liked my stories.


End file.
